Sakura Kaika
by Carol.triplic
Summary: Meus olhos vagueiam esse castelo como se já tivessem visto. Procuro incessantemente por algo... algo que preencherá minha existência, algo que me dê sentido. Meu coração se aperta, e as lágrimas caem sem pedir permissão alguma. O que é isso? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

 **...**

 _"Um campo... Grama aparada e de um verde vívido que me tira o fôlego. O sol começava a perder sua timidez e aparecia no céu levemente rosado. A brisa da manhã estava fria e me fez arrepiar, mas junto dela algumas flores de cerejeira eram levadas._ _ **Lindo.**_ _Olhando um pouco acima enxerguei uma construção, bem antiga. Queria poder enxergar com nitidez... Comecei a me aproximar..."_

-SAKURA! - Pulei da cama com o grito da minha mãe. Me assustei mais por ela estar em casa, corri atrás dela tão rápido que me senti o próprio Flash. Abri todas as portas e a sonolência também não me ajudava. Ouvi barulho de chave e já descobri.

-Mãaaaaaae! - Choraminguei enquanto descia as escadas toda desconcertada e coçando os olhos.

-Bom dia filha. Mamãe já está atrasada, então já sabe né? Vá pra escola logo, já providenciei o seu bilhete Toku*, está ali em cima – apontou para a mesa - Não tive tempo de preparar o seu lanche, então seja uma mocinha e resolva isso – ela fechou a porta e me deixou sozinha. Como sempre, ela me larga e fica dizendo tudo que tenho que fazer, eu queria gritar de raiva!

-Ah, e quase me esqueci – me segurei pra não pular de susto quando ela abriu a porta de novo – Lave a louça e deixe a casa um brinco, ceeerto? Byee.

E assim foi o meu primeiro encontro cara a cara com a minha mãe em muito tempo. Como sempre só temos contato assim, na correria dela. Ela diz ser para o nosso bem, mas agora eu não sei se isso é certo... Eu tenho apenas 9 anos e vivo praticamente sozinha. Eu arrumo a casa em geral, faço minha comida. Quando algo falta, deixo um bilhete pra ela e no dia seguinte o que eu pedi está lá. Aliás, eu não me sinto uma criança, me sinto uma velha gagá.

-Por Kami, EU ESTOU ATRASADA! - dei meia volta em direção as escadas quando vi o relógio, e novamente o modo Flash foi ativado. Minha sorte é que deixei o uniforme em cima da mesa do meu quarto(além de tudo, sou organizada hoho), coloquei ele o mais rápido e calcei os sapatos, não tive tempo nem de tomar banho. Na frente do espelho coloquei os meus cabelos rosas em um coque e pronto, tudo estava ok.

-Sakura, força, hoje é o seu primeiro dia na escola nova, tudo vai dar certo! - Disse pra mim mesma. Com o modo Flash ainda não desativado, fui até a cozinha, peguei o meu bilhete, as chaves e tranquei a porta.

O dia lá fora estava bem cinza e já tinha bastante gente na rua. Minha sorte é que moro bem perto da linha Meiji, mais próxima da estação Sakae. Como sou prevenida fui lá ontem pra checar e ver qual caminho eu pegaria hoje.

Em poucos minutos eu já tinha passado na catraca e esperava o meu trem ansiosa. Ficava imaginando que tipo de escola seria, e que tipo de pessoas estariam lá. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor pra ter muitos amigos dessa vez! Uma pontada de dor atingiu meu coração... Eu sempre fui sozinha. Desde que me lembro. No pré tentava fazer amigos mas sempre era isolada, e foi bem difícil pra mim. Mas agora tudo vai ser diferente! Eu vou tentar! Tenho certeza que meus olhinhos estavam brilhando, e fiz um sinal de YES com a mão, mas sinto um puxão no braço. Foi questão de segundos:

1- Estava ultrapassando a linha segura do trem

2- Eu ia cair na linha e o trem já estava vindo

3- Fui puxada por um garoto da minha idade com cabelos pretos.

-Cuidado, sua avoada! - Disse ele se afastando de mim pra pegar o outro vagão. Que abusado! Mas ele me salvou

-O-Obrigado! - gritei a contra gosto e corri pra dentro do meu vagão.

Muito estranho mas o vagão estava 'vazio', fiquei encostada na porta pra poder observar a paisagem. Pelo o que eu entendi, vou descer na estação Shiyakusho, daqui 2 estações. É bem pertinho.

Olhei ao redor e vi algumas meninas com o mesmo uniforme que o meu, e elas olhavam pra mim com cara de deboche. Kami-sama por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo... Desviei o olhar e voltei a encarar os trilhos do outro lado do vidro.

A estação Shiyakusho era a próxima, fiquei em frente a porta pra evitar problemas. Quando a porta abriu fui empurrada com muita força, cai com os joelhos no chão, e aquilo doeu muito. Olhei pra minha frente e eram as mesmas garotas que me encaravam.

-Saia da frente, testuda! - gritou a menina do meio, tinha os cabelos pretos na metade das costas e ela estava muito brava comigo. Suas amigas só deram risada e seguiram ela para a saída da estação.

Eu não consegui ter reação. A vontade de chorar era gigantesca, mas como sempre engoli o choro. Quando levantei vi o estrago no meu joelho. Levantei mais as meias pra tampar o machucado, não tinha tempo pra limpar, e corri pra escola.

O caminho até lá era pequeno mas meu joelho estava me matando, mas quando cheguei no portão, assumi a postura e entrei, não queria parecer uma fracassada. Continuei andando e muitos olhares estavam em mim, me encolhi com vergonha e continuei o trajeto. Observei todos os corredores e por sorte encontrei a minha sala, corri pra dentro dela pra me esconder de tantos olhares estranhos. Quando entrei a maioria das pessoas já estavam lá, e foram mais olhares em cima de mim.

-Você está atrasada! - Disse uma mulher de meia idade, que parecia a professora.

-Me desculpe! - me curvei na frente de todos enquanto meu rosto esquentava, faltava explodir.

-Faça sua apresentação, e sente-se no lugar que sobrou. Não quero ninguém atrapalhando a minha aula - disse ela num tom autoritário fora do normal. É a hora Sakura, seja uma boa garota e faça as pessoas gostarem de você.

-Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 9 anos. Vim de outra cidade e agora estou morando em Sakae. Espero contar com todos, e quero ser amiga de vocês! - falei com a voz bem trêmula, quando abri os olhos para observar as pessoas, gelei. Todos os olhares eram de reprovação e a única cadeira que tinha sobrado era no meio das garotas que me empurram no trem.

-Está esperando o que? Sente-se! - fui até o meu assento e tentei fingir que não conhecia aquelas garotas que trocavam olhares maldosos.

As aulas foram passando e um professor era pior que o outro. Na hora da fazer as duplas eu sempre sobrava, e fazia sozinha. Todos riam e se divertiam enquanto eu tinha vontade de chorar. Quando o intervalo chegou, eu fiquei feliz porque... droga! Esqueci a comida. Fiquei triste na verdade. Meu estômago roncava, mas não tinha nenhum dinheiro.

Sentei em uma cadeira no canto tentando esquecer a fome, enquanto observava as outras crianças. Elas eram brilhantes, riam a toda hora, e já tinham seus grupinhos formados. Eu fiquei com certa inveja... Levei um susto quando as mesmas garotas do metrô ficaram na minha frente.

-O que você está fazendo no meu lugar? - disse a de cabelos longos e pretos.

-Mas... como eu iria saber que é o seu lugar? - retruquei com a voz um pouco baixa.

-Garota, veja como fala com a Akane! - uma menina de cabelos castanhos e curtos entrou no meio.

-Yuki-chan, deixe ela comigo - respondeu a tal Akane. Ela me segurou pela blusa e me encarou nos olhos - Não fique no meu caminho, eu tenho nojo de gente como você. Quer parecer a boazinha? Aqui você não vai conseguir! - Ela me deu um tapa e a outra garota que não sei o nome me empurrou no chão.

 **Silêncio**

Eu estava no chão...tinha levado um tapa sem motivo. E tudo de repente ficou quieto. As lágrimas não pediram licença e simplemente foram caindo. De novo Sakura? Parece que sofrer já é parte de você.

Ninguém impediu nada, observaram e fingiram que nada aconteceu. Alguns riam, e eu só estava perdida, jogada no chão. O que eu fiz pra receber tanto ódio? Eu nem conheço eles! Quando me toquei que estava chorando na frente de estranhos, corri e me tranquei no banheiro. Ali eu poderia me soltar, e chorar, sem controle. Eu chorava e gritava. Por que Kami? Por que sou largada? Por que pareço não existir a não ser para apanhar? Por que sou rejeitada pela minha própria familia? Minha respiração se tornava difícil e eu sabia que não estava chorando só pelo tapa, mas sim pela minha vida toda. É difícil ter essa idade e suportar tanta dor sozinha. Ninguém poderia entender, e nem fazem questão.

Meu pai e minha mãe simplesmente só trabalham, sempre estão em viagens e fazem o máximo pra não ficar em casa. A única lembrança que tenho dos dois juntos não é lá muito agradável.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _" Eu tinha ido dormir como meus pais ordenaram mas acordei com uma gritaria. Fui até a sala andando com dificuldade pela surra que levei na escola. Quando cheguei na sala me escondi atrás da parede e meu coração foi partido._

 _-PORRA, QUE INFERNO, VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE CUIDAR DA SUA PRÓPRIA VIDA? EU TO CANSADO DE VOCÊ SE METENDO E QUERENDO ESTRAGAR TUDO! EU TENHO A MINHA VIDA E COISAS A FAZER, VOCÊ ACHA QUE É QUEM PRA EU TE DAR SATISFAÇÕES, SUA PUTA?- meu pai gritava com a minha mãe._

 _-VAI PRA CASA DO CARALHO, EU ME FODO PRA CUIDAR DESSA CRIANÇA QUE É UM SACO, VOCÊ TAMBÉM É PAI, DEVERIA ME AJUDAR, NÃO FIZ ELA SOZINHA. EU NÃO AGUENTO OLHAR PRA CARA DELA MUITO MENOS PRA SUA. EU SOU SUA ESPOSA E VOCÊ ME DEVE EXPLICAÇÕES! AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA NESSE ÚLTIMO MÊS? NUM PUTEIRO? AONDE A GENTE SE CONHECEU, SEU MERDA?- ela retrucou em uma voz mais alta. Em seguida meus olhos se arregalaram. Meu pai agarrou ela pela pescoço e a levantou do chão._

 _-CALA A SUA BOCA, VADIA. EU NUNCA QUIS ESSA CRIANÇA PRA COMEÇO DE CONVERSA. E SIM, EU ESTAVA NO PUTEIRO FODENDO UM MONTE DE MULHERES COMO VOCÊ, PORQUE NEM PRAZER VOCÊ ME PROPORCIONA MAIS. VOCÊ É UM LIXO – ele apertava mais o pescoço dela e então cuspiu na sua cara. Não consegui, eu sai correndo e gritando, cai na frente deles por não conseguir andar._

 _-PAPA... A MA... MÃE...- Foi a primeira vez que eu disse mãe... Tinha por volta dos 4 anos, mas não sabia falar uma palavra. Seu olhar furioso se voltou a mim, e ele me deu um chute, rolei pro outro lado da sala e bati as costas. No chão, eu estava perdendo a consciência... O meu pequeno corpo doía de uma forma horrível, meus olhos ardiam... O cheiro de álcool invadiu o meu nariz. Vi minha mãe cair no chão e então desmaiei."_

Esse foi um dos motivos que mudamos de casa, a vizinhança nos odiava pelas diversas discussões. Uma vez uma senhora me viu com alguns hematomas e foi tirar satisfação com a minha mãe, ela quase bateu na mulher e então ninguém nunca mais quis se aproximar. Depois daquilo meus pais se separaram e eu vim morar com a minha mãe. Nós nunca tivemos um dia juntas, ela sempre arranjava um jeito que estar fora de casa. Eu tentava me convencer que eles disseram aquelas coisas porque estavam bêbados, mas no fundo meu coração sabia que eu era odiada.

Sempre fui sozinha na escola, e permanecia sozinha lá. Nunca fiz nada pra ninguém mas sempre recebia ódio em troca. Talvez por ter uma infância tão solitária eu pareça tão velha. Minha infância foi tirada de mim. Não tinha parado de chorar a nenhum momento quando o sinal tocou. Infelizmente teria que voltar pra lá, com a cara totalmente inchada de tanto choro.

Lavei o rosto, arrumei o cabelo e voltei, sorrindo. Sempre mantinha uma postura falsa pra tentar atrair as pessoas, eu tentava ser feliz, todos os dias, mas algo sempre me apunhalava.

Foram assim que se passaram os próximos 12 meses. Sempre apanhava de Akane e suas amigas, elas me afogavam na privada, sujavam a minha roupa, faziam piadas péssimas, e todos só riam, motivando elas a continuarem. Em casa, arrumava tudo e continuava nessa rotina robótica. Único dia que se salvava era quando tinha aula de História. Eu sempre amei e desde pequena tenho um interesse gigantesco, aquilo fazia meu coração bater forte, era a matéria que eu tinha a nota mais alta.

O tempo passava e nada mudava, eu continuava com meus esforços pra vencer a tristeza mas tudo piorava. Passei a me conformar com isso e fiz dali o meu lar.

O final de semana tinha chegado, e eu tinha bastante tempo livre. Arrumei a casa como de costume e decidi sair, se eu ficasse em casa tudo se tornaria pior. Peguei a linha Meiji de novo e desci na mesma estação que pego pra ir pra escola.

Já era Março e fazia mais de um ano que nos mudamos para Aichi e eu não conhecia nada da cidade. Todas as vezes que descia em Shiyakusho me dava um frio na barriga imenso e um monte de sensações estranhas. Algo sempre me dizia parar ir a direita, mas a esquerda era a escola, então seguia esse caminho, mas dessa vez minha intuição me puxou para a direita e simplesmente fui seguindo a rota. Eu estava na região central e tudo era gigantesco. Tinha muitas pessoas e comércios. Era realmente lindo. As luzes, conversas, e cores da cidade sempre me fascinavam e só de estar ali me deixava feliz.

Me sentei num banco, e continuei tomando o meu sorvete. Não percebi mas já estava escurecendo e a beleza da cidade só se destacava mais. Fiquei um bom tempo admirando quando ouvi algumas pessoas comentando:

-Ei, vocês sabem né? Hoje é o dia que das Sakura Kaika**! - falou um jovem um pouco distante de mim.

-Ah! Não acredito! Temos que ir no Castelo Nagoya, é aqui pertinho!

 _ **O tempo parou**_

 _ **Castelo Nagoya**_

Meu coração se tornou num misto de desespero, felicidade, dor, euforia ao ouvir esse nome. Meus passos simplesmente não eram mais controlados e sai correndo no meio da cidade. Corria como se a minha vida dependesse disso. No trajeto só via os vultos das luzes dos carros e comércios. Um grande aglomerado de pessoas estavam na rua e isso só me atrapalhava. Avistei um aglomerado maior ainda e me infiltrei nele. Sai empurrando as pessoas, pedindo licença e quando finalmente ultrapassei todas... A sensação foi inexplicável.

 _"Um campo... Grama aparada e de um verde vívido que me tira o fôlego. A lua começava a roubar a atenção no céu levemente azulado. A brisa da noite estava fria e me fez arrepiar, mas junto dela algumas flores de cerejeira eram levadas._ _ **Lindo.**_ _Olhando um pouco acima enxerguei uma construção, bem antiga. Queria poder enxergar com nitidez... Comecei a me aproximar... Consegui vislumbrar, era o Castelo Nagoya!"_

Comecei a chorar de novo, mas... era de felicidade... Comecei a rir. Uma felicidade fora do normal me tomou e não me pergunte o porque. Esse foi o marco da minha infância, sempre sonhei com esse lugar por noites seguidas, como se fosse o meu refúgio e lá estava ele, exatamente na minha frente. O cenário era o mais lindo possível. Havia uma imensa árvore de cerejeiras emoldurando o grande castelo, exatamente como no sonho. Havia uma enorme quantidade de pessoas admirando, lanchando com suas famílias, turistas. Era 25 de março, o dia que começava Sakura Kaika**. Por sorte, eu tinha levado dinheiro e pude pagar a entrada, para observar mais de perto. Aquilo me atraía de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Sua estrutura era magnífica, tudo reconstruído com todos os detalhes fiéis. Eu me sentia... em casa... Como não fiquei sabendo desse lugar antes? É como se o mundo tivesse escondido esse lugar de mim. Continuei seguindo o meu coração e entrei em todas as partes possíveis do castelo.

Minha respiração parou quando parei na frente do último cômodo. Havia uma porta típica da época. Passei a mão por toda a extensão e fechei os olhos. Puxei a porta para o lado e entrei. Quando abri os olhos novamente encontrei um menino... Ele se virou rapidamente e no seu olhar percebi que estava muito surpreso. Era o mesmo que tinha me salvado no trem. Ali havia uma espécie de varanda, e ele estava apoiado, resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Trocamos olhares profundos. Eu senti um frio na barriga uma sintonia gigantesca e sabia que ele estava no mesmo estado. Não tinha vergonha como na maioria das vezes, aquilo estava totalmente anulado. Eu só tive vontade de abraçar ele, e fiz isso. Ele me abraçou de volta. Aquele foi o melhor abraço da minha vida, e quando percebi estávamos soluçando e chorando juntos.

-Você também está triste não é?- ele disse acariciando o meu cabelo.

-Sim, algo fora do normal te trouxe aqui?- falei com a voz trêmula, sem ter controle nas palavras.

-Sim...

Depois de muito tempo abraçados sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ele segurou a minha mão, e eu corei instantaneamente. Kami-sama o que eu estou fazendo com um estranho?

-Vamos observar as flores – Essa foi sua última palavra e passamos o resto da noite ali, juntos, trocando energias de uma forma linda. Era como se minha vida tivesse propósito para alcançar aquele momento. Era como se eu estivesse finalmente completa e pudesse deixar todos os sofrimentos pra trás...

-Ei... - chamei ele com vergonha- Poderia me dizer o seu nome? - Ele sorriu, e quando foi abrir a boca, uma tontura me abalou, e então eu desmaiei.

 **Foi a última vez que eu o vi...**

...


	2. Memórias

**Memórias**

Bom, eu só sei que acordei na minha cama, com a mesma roupa de ontem e com muita, mas muita dor de cabeça. Me sinto até aqueles adolescentes rebeldes que bebem pra caramba.

Foi muito estranho, eu me lembro de algumas coisas... Sorvete, Sakura Kaika... Kami! Que dor aguda! Isso está me deixando fora do normal, não consigo raciocinar! AAAAAAAH, CASTELO NAGOYA! GENTE, ISSO FOI REAL! Só de lembrar meu coração se enche de luz e amor. Mas... não foi só isso né? Eu só lembro da multidão e das flores. Bom, se fosse algo importante eu lembraria! Mas tenho que aproveitar a minha folga, logo vou voltar pra aquele inferno...

Já era por volta das 9:30 da manhã, tomei um breve banho, vesti um vestido branco básico com uma blusa preta por cima e uma sapatilha na mesma cor, não estava interessada na minha aparência, tinha coisas a fazer.

Preparei a minha bolsa e desci as escadas. A casa estava vazia como sempre, tudo escuro. Cheguei na cozinha e me deparei com a minha mãe dormindo em cima da mesa, provavelmente tinha bebido na noite passada.

-Mãe... - falei o mais tranquila possível.

-Hmm..? - ela resmungou e foi acordando aos poucos.

-Vai descansar na sua cama por favor. Tenho que dar uma saída...

-Ah, claro. Mamãe está indo – ela levantou e bom, ainda estava bêbada.

Depois de ela sumir nas escadas continuei o meu caminho.

Não é que eu seja fria, é só que... essas coisas são frequentes(pelo menos quando vejo ela), gritar, brigar nunca resolveu então... Eu não tento mais nada.

Meu destino hoje era o Castelo Nagoya, sim de novo! Aquele lugar me passa uma sensação tão boa que, quero desenhar lá! Ah é, eu desenho. Sempre tive facilidade desde menor e gosto muito, com uma paisagem daquela meu desenho vai ficar lindo!

Com a animação recuperada fui andando até a estação. Estava tão animada que até o sol queria passar pelas janelas do trem pra se mostrar. Fiquei encostada próxima a porta como sempre admirando a vista. Adoro andar de trem por isso, a visão que nós temos dos lugares toma outra proporção, tudo parece ficar emoldurado, especialmente aqui. Logo desci e fui caminhando descontraída até o Castelo. Dessa vez não tinha dinheiro pra entrar então fiquei próxima. Havia um campinho pequeno com a grama aparada e algumas árvores: é ali que vou ficar! Me acomodei, coloquei uma música no celular(Town, Flow of Time, People - Clannad) peguei meus materiais e comecei a desenhar. Minha visão ficava entre o caderno e o Castelo.

Passava uma grande quantidade de pessoas e resolvi adiciona-las no desenho. Passei longas horas trabalhando naquilo, mas foram as horas mais gostosas que me recordo, e bom, quando terminei, tudo valia a pena. Todo meu sentimento foi passado no desenho e ficou maravilhoso! Vou guardar ele com muito cuidado.

Eu não tinha mais nada a fazer e não queria voltar pra casa. Passei mais algumas horas apenas sentindo enquanto a brisa com cheirinho de grama me acariciavam o rosto e cabelos. As vezes ficar sem nada observando a natureza é o melhor a se fazer. Por fim, levantei, limpei o vestido e voltei o olhar para o castelo.

-Hmmm - me espreguicei – Realmente não sei que mistério nos cerca, mas definitivamente vou voltar! - falei com um sorrisinho no rosto e segui meu caminho. De costas viradas meu coração apertou, como se eu tivesse deixado o meu maior tesouro lá. Reprimi a vontade de olhar pra trás e segui...

As aulas voltaram e... o mesmo seguia. Não é que fosse covarde, mas não conseguia reagir as agressões e ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder os hematomas. Eu só estava existindo ali, nada mais que mera poeira.

Agora, a aula de História começava e estávamos falando da Era dos Xogunatos que só de escutar, me arrepiava toda.

-Em 1868 os samurais de Satsuma, Choshu,Tosa e Saga enfrentaram os Tokugawas e por diferenças de crenças Satsuma e os outros venceram. Os Tokugawas eram conservadores ao extremo e existiam suspeitas que estavam matando diversos aldeões as escuras, foi um dos maiores motivos – terminou a professora. Eu fiquei indignada com aquilo, bati a mão na mesa e retruquei.

-Isso é ridículo! Nunca aconteceu! Nós lutávamos pelo nosso povo, com todas as forças. Muitos dos aliados nos traíram e isso desencadeou essa revolta. Ninguém conseguia controlar! Agora dizer que os Tokugawas preservarão a gente de evolução é ridículo, nós que colocamos ordem e reestabelecemos a sociedade! - bom, não me pergunte como falei isso, só saiu e bom a sala toda estava me encarando.

-Senhorita Haruno, primeiro, sou formada em História, e logo tenho mais conhecimento que você. Você quer realmente discutir com uma perita no assunto? Eu poderia facilmente descontruir tudo que você está falando mas para você não passar mais vergonha é melhor não me interromper mais.

Não preciso nem falar que a sala caiu no riso né? Eu fiquei vermelha igual um pimentão e fiz o máximo pra ficar nas sombras de novo. Continuei o resto do dia quietinha.

Na hora da saída, fui o mais rápido possível pra não encontrar Akemi, Yuki e Hana. Mas infelizmente elas me farejavam.

-Ei, além de testuda, viveu em outra época? - falou Hana com sarcasmo.

-Tá explicado ela ser ultrapassada dessa jeito, lixo! - Yuki completou.

-Oh, me deixe ver isso! - disse Akemi tomando minha pasta... A pasta com o meu desenho do Castelo Nagoya.

-Hahahahahaha por Kami, olhem isso meninas! - Akemi disse com deboche. As três caíram na risada - Você é realmente louca!

-ME DEVOLVE! - Praticamente gritei com os olhos lacrimejando.

-Hmmm, você quer? - Ela segurou o desenho com a ponta dos dedos e fez menção em rasgar.

 **Pausa**

 **...**

Não me pergunte a ordem dos fatos, só sei que derrubei Akemi com um murro, chutei sua cabeça. Ela não teve reação, já suas amigas vieram voando em cima de mim e desviei com facilidade. Uma caiu com uma rasteira e a outra com outro soco. Meus olhos checaram todos os lugares e viram o meu desenho, corri até ele e o guardei.

-Ei... Vacas – olhei pra elas com os olhos vermelhos do choro, feição totalmente descontrolada – Eu esto disso tudo. Eu não posso fazer nada se querem ser notadas por serem um pedaço de carne ambulante ou por ter esse perfume de carniça, mas **não atravessem o meu caminho de novo**. **Eu vou acabar com a vida de vocês pouco a pouco, faço questão de torturar vocês até pedirem pra morrer. Pessoas como vocês só tornam esse mundo pior e mais fútil, eu ODEIO vocês e se eu tiver a infelicidade de encontrar vocês de novo, podem ter a certeza que vai ser tudo pior!** \- cuspi e sai andando.

PORRA, EU SOU DEMAIS! FOI SIMPLESMENTE INSTINTO, AGORA ACREDITO NESSAS COISAS! Bater nelas foi como sair da minha grade, foi... libertação! Muitas coisas estão mudando e eu adoro isso! Eu posso ser forte!

Nunca fui tão feliz pra casa. Esqueci praticamente tudo! Chegando em casa arrumei as coisas guardei meu desenho com todo o cuidado. Tomei um banho e fui descansar, eu realmente merecia!

Resumidamente depois daquele dia, virei a bad girl da escola. Ninguém mais mechia comigo e sobre Akemi e as outras, elas mudaram de escola. Eu nunca quis uma má imagem, mas essa imagem me protegia. Segui até o final do ensino médio dessa maneira. Não tinha mais tempo pois estava procurando emprego e bom... A casa... como se chamava mesmo? A do desenho que eu fiz... Não me recordo mas... **Ficou no passado.**

Os problemas em casa eram os mesmos e eu aceitei que tinha depressão. Meu problema foi amadurecer antes de tudo, meu problema foi excesso de solidão e de mim mesma. Depressão não é constantemente se sentir triste, a minha depressão sempre foi não me encaixar no lugar, nem com as pessoas. Não ter um lugar pra voltar e não sentir mais absolutamente nada. Depois de tantas chicoteadas o coração não sente mais... talvez eu nem tenha mais esse coração sentimental. É só um sentimento de loucura e de perdição total! É aterrorizador no começo, mas depois... vira um doce veneno.

 **Sakura Haruno, 23 anos**

 **Gerente de uma empresa multinacional.**

 **Mora sozinha no centro de Tóquio num apartamento de classe média com o seu gato.**

-Me dá essa porra! - puxei o copo de cerveja do babaca que estava dando em cima de mim a noite toda, até parece que não percebi que essa cerveja não foi nem apreciada, desperdício! Tomei o copo de uma vez, e aquilo era uma maravilha, COMO EU AMO CERVEJA!

A balada estava lotada e só conseguia avistar as minhas amigas se esfregando em um macho qualquer. Bom, cada um aproveita da maneira que lhe convém, elas fodem e eu, finjo que vou e bebo muito. Fazia tempos que não deixava minha vida profissional de lado e realmente curtia a minha vida, me considero uma pseudo-idosa. Ri do meu próprio comentário e segui andando(rebolando) em cima dos meus saltos de vinil até o próximo barzinho. Todos os olhares masculinos me seguiam como felinos avistando a caça... Se eu gostava daquilo? Mas é claro! Eu gostava e muito, aquilo me fazia me sentir mulher, me fazia me sentir com mais poder, com mais poder de pisar em cima de seus corações e me aproveitar de suas emoções. Eu só quero que todos se fodam! (não no sentido bom da coisa, óbvio). Quem diria que eu iria me tornar isso? Tomo mais um longo gole de cerveja e me lembro da minha infância/adolescência.

-É Sakura, parece que as coisas mudaram muito, **sua puta bêbada!** \- Ri.


	3. Luzes

_"Todos os olhares masculinos me seguiam como felinos avistando a caça... Se eu gostava daquilo? Mas é claro! Eu gostava e muito, aquilo me fazia me sentir mulher, me fazia me sentir com mais poder, com mais poder de pisar em cima de seus corações e me aproveitar de suas emoções. Eu só quero que todos se fodam! (não no sentido bom da coisa, óbvio). Quem diria que eu iria me tornar isso? Tomo mais um longo gole de cerveja e me lembro da minha infância/adolescência._

 _-É Sakura, parece que as coisas mudaram muito,_ __ **sua puta bêbada!** \- _Ri."_

Eu me sentia uma megera. Por que? Estou eu, 2:30 da manhã, sentada num sofá de couro super aconchegante, terminando de tomar a minha cerveja, analisando criticamente quem será a minha vítima da noite. Não que eu tenha muitas opções, mas quando eu saio da minha jaula conhecida como rotina, quero aproveitar de todos os modos, repito **todos.**

Ao observar essas pessoas com um pouco mais de atenção, você consegue enxergar suas fraquezas, seus medos escondidos pelos seus status. A garota ruiva por mais gostosa e confiante que pareça, é somente uma garotinha buscando ser notada, consigo observar o brilho amarelado do desespero de não conseguir o que precisa e seu ego cair. Com esse dom, fica muito fácil manipular as pessoas e ver sua verdadeira essência, e claro, eliminá-las se assim for necessário.

 _Sono,_ isso me define agora. Essas milhares de luzes piscando, milhares de pessoas e risadas não conseguem me prender nem um pouco. Não vejo nada além de uma casca. Nesse momento soltei uma gargalhada do meu próprio comentário... É, parece que esse é o meu lugar então, o lugar dos corpos sem almas. Larguei minha lata mais adorada em um canto qualquer, e fechei os olhos para fazer um coque nos meus cabelos longos e róseos - tenho essa mania – mas ao permitir minhas esmeraldas vasculharem o local novamente algo me chamou atenção. Á uns 2 metros mais ou menos, havia um homem e... que homem! Sua pele era branca, e parecia muito macia ao toque. Seus cabelos eram pretos e totalmente desgrenhados, era a mistura do céu e o inferno. Seu corpo era totalmente definido e ele usava uma jaqueta de couro, calça preta, coturno, e pra foder de vez a minha vida uma camisa branca por baixo. Definitivamente estou a fim de conhecer o inferno hoje. Ajeitei os óculos pra acreditar no que estava vendo e foi quando eu consegui ver... Um arrepio subiu da ponta do meu pé até o meu último fio de cabelo. Ele me encarava com um olhar totalmente misterioso com ar de reprovação. E então eu o vi, balançar a cabeça negativamente e sumir no meio daqueles corpos. Subitamente levantei e corri atrás daquele homem que fizera meu mundo parar por 3 minutos.

-Sakura! Aonde você vai? - gritou minha amiga Ino, largando seu macho e vindo em minha direção.

-Ino, não fode! Não me siga! - continuei o percurso. Aquele lugar não parecia tão gigantesco á algumas horas atrás. Estava pouco me fodendo pra essas vulgo pessoas que me encaravam feio pelos esbarrões. A única coisa que era captada pelos meus olhos era o caminho traçado pelo homem. Finalmente sai daquele lugar, e estava parada no meio fio da rua. Meus olhos nunca procuraram desse modo por algo, mas infelizmente as únicas coisas que existiam ali não tinham nenhum rastro daquele cara... Uma lágrima caiu do meu olho...

-Mas que porra é essa? - sequei a lágrima, me estranhando. Então voltei pra boate.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a minha gatinha Japa fazendo 'massagem' na minha perna. Novamente acordei antes do horário e decidi ficar um pouco mais na cama. Lembranças da noite anterior invadiram a minha mente e bom, foi uma verdadeira merda. Depois daquele cara aparecer por algum motivo passei a noite toda me sentindo mal. Os homens já não me interessavam, depois daquilo só piorou. Minha noite foi basicamente observar as minhas amigas e a podridão daquelas pessoas tentando suprir sua solidão sugando as outras. Não me dei o luxo de enrolar mais e levantei, deixando a minha bebê dormindo. Tomei um banho rápido, e depois de muito pensar, decidi qual roupa usar: uma blusa social de manga longa branca, uma saia também social na altura dos joelhos, um salto alto preto e pra finalizar, uma meia preta por baixo. Pfttt! Na maquiagem só me dou o trabalho de arrumar a sobrancelha, e bom, depois do meu rotineiro café extra forte, estava pronta pra trabalhar. Em alguns minutos eu estava na empresa. Trabalhava numa empresa que produzia embalagens para comida, remédios e etc. Não vá pensando que é uma coisa simples, vocês não fazem ideia do QUÃO isso tudo é complexo. Eu liderava uma equipe de 10 pessoas e nós somos o coração da empresa, temos contato direto com a produção. Sou gerente á 2 anos e bom, consegui isso com muito esforço, estou aqui desde os 17.

Eu me vestia como um dama, mas na maior parte do dia, eu estava com os EPI's e discutindo com os operadores e gerentes de produção porque as cores não atingiam o padrão e outras infinidades de problemas. Eu realmente me sentia uma verdadeira profissional, o poder de ser uma gerente jovem, mulher, e inteligente numa área totalmente masculina é outro. Eu era admirada por ser o que sou, e como mulher também claro. Era uma coisa que era mais do que vista em reuniões. Não era a toa que recebia bem, mas não tão bem quanto os homens no mesmo patamar que eu. Eu me sentia uma divindade lá.

Logo, meu turno terminou e pude respirar o ar poluído da cidade. Eu tenho meu carro mas muitas das vezes eu ia de metrô, pois adoro ver toda essa correria e luzes da cidade. Pra mim, é uma verdadeira obra de arte. Não há nada que eu mais admire que a junção da cidade grande com a noite. Nela você consegue observar que cada ponto de luz é uma pessoa, e vê a sua insignificância. É, eu sou bem pessimista, é algo que nunca consegui tirar de mim. Eu sou uma mulher agora, mas uma mulher cheia de feridas. Minha pose só engana quem não me conhece e bom... quem me conhece mesmo? Nem eu mesma...

Estou na avenida mais movimentada da região, e parece que um _daqueles dias_ resolveu me atacar. Como eu fui chegar a esse ponto? Muitas pessoas almejam esse meu cargo, e essa minha vida com certo luxo... mas isso não é o suficiente pra mim. Por que nada consegue me preencher? A única coisa que me mantem nesse mundo sendo notada como humana é o meu emprego.

Ah, claro. Todos vão dizer que eu saio e que os homens me notam não é? Eu não saia de casa fazia no mínimo 6 meses. Eu não conseguia mais encarar as pessoas, elas só me veem como algo para alcançar os seus objetivos e então descartar. Talvez por essa reclusão e observação das pessoas eu me tornei um monstro almejando por poder.

Tirei meu Marlboro da bolsa, e ascendi o cigarro. Expulsei para os céus toda a fumaça, e por Kami! Que noite maravilhosa! Meu peito se encheu de felicidade só de olhar tal cenário. Quando voltei a olhar para a cidade, parecia outro lugar. Os carros davam lugar á uma espécie de carruagem, com cavalos robustos e bem cuidados guiando-as. Os comércios mudaram completamente e davam lugar a pequenas 'vendas' todas com construção de madeira e com objetos muito mas muito antigos. As mulheres andavam exibindo seus quimonos claramente de seda, acompanhadas de homens vestidos na mesma elegância, pareciam seus guardas. Não existia asfalto, mas as ruas eram bem arrumadas e planas. No lugar da delimitação das calçadas e a rua, havia centenas de flores e as 'calçadas' eram como um gramado. Grandes lamparinas iguais as do japão feudal iluminavam o local. É isso! Essa é uma imagem de uma capital de séculos atrás! Nesse momento minha mão ardeu, e não foi uma simples ardência, parecia que tinham derramado lava na minha mão, e meu reflexo foi apertar a minha mão, tentando fazer com que a dor diminuísse. Alguns gritos escapavam da minha garganta mas ninguém parecia notar. Logo a ardência parou, e quando olhei minha mão, havia uma nova marca. Desde quando eu morava em Shiyakusho isso acontece... Eu lembro vagamente... depois de um acontecimento... Merda, não consigo me lembrar. Mas por causa de algo muito importante apareceu uma marquinha dessa pequena na minha mão direita. E nos anos seguintes na mesma data acontecia a mesma coisa, só consigo saber a data porque era no dia do meu aniversário. E bom a história se repete hoje... mas foi tudo diferente dessa vez. Doeu muito mais, foi muito maior, e a visão que estou tendo dessa cidade é com muito mais nitidez. Chega a assustar. Eu sinto o cheiro das flores, das comidas, da madeira e o vento gelado... Pisquei e quando abri os olhos novamente a cidade voltou ao normal...

Eu poderia dizer que tudo foi mentira, mas a marca permanecia ali em mim, depois de todo esse tempo...

Mais um ano de vida, e mais uma marca. Eu costumava esconder elas com maquiagem mas quando alguém vê, digo ser a tatuagem. Se eu procurei saber o significado? Sim, mas todos os médicos dizem ser um caso sem resposta e bom, não tenho saco pra ir no médico toda hora. O meu celular vibrando me tirou dos devaneios, merda, deve ser a Ino.

-Alô? - respondi ao atender o telefonema.

-Sua vaca, aonde você foi? O combinado era você esperar eu e as meninas na porta da empresa! - praticamente gritou pra mim

-Porca, você sabe... Hoje é meu aniversário e eu queria um tempo pra mim. Não leva a mal – tentei me acalmar, discutir com ela agora não era algo que queria.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Só não se esqueça da gente. Estaremos na minha casa de esperando com muita cerveja! - sua voz soou triste e eu sabia o porquê.

-Claro, estarei lá daqui 30 minutos.

Desligamos e apoiei no parapeito e observei a avenida abaixo. Ino sabia que esse era o meu dia mais triste do ano. Nós nos conhecemos desde o ensino médio quando virei a bad girl e entramos na mesma empresa. Temos um tempo juntas... Ela não era a melhor amiga, mas era a minha pessoa mais próxima. Não é que não goste dela, mas ela já fez muita merda e querendo ou não o sentimento diminui. Mas só de ela ouvir minha voz já sabe como as coisas estão e então ela se afasta. Não vou tirar o direito dela de não querer se envolver, já sofri com isso, agora não ligo.

O vento forte atingiu o meu cabelo e me lembrou do compromisso com ela e as meninas. Segui pela avenida em direção a casa dela, que era próxima do centro. Ao chegar fui recebida por Ino, Tenten e Temari. Fiquei claramente emocionada ao ver as duas, quando Ino falou das 'meninas' achei que eram as do emprego. Já fazia um bom tempo que não via Tenten e Temari, só nos falávamos por redes sociais de vez em quando, mas eu nutria um grande carinho pelas duas.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, como você está linda! - disse Tenten me abraçando e acariciando meu cabelo.

-Tenten! Que saudade morena! - retribui o abraço do mesmo modo, aproveitando o momento.

-Sem sentimentalismo vocês duas, viadas, também quero atenção! - Disse Temari se intrometendo e abraçando nós duas.

-Para de ciúmes Temari! - disse dando risada e ficando extremamente feliz com aquele raro momento.

Essas duas realmente são incríveis. Eu amo elas, a pena é elas morarem longe e terem uma rotina corrida igual a minha. Somos afastadas, mas quando nos juntamos é só troca de amor e tapas. Enquanto ficamos colocando o papo em dia, Ino fazia alguns aperitivos na cozinha, e não demorou a voltar com um pack de cerveja gelada. A noite foi resumida em boas risadas e conversas tortas de bêbadas, mas tudo regado a muito carinho. A sintonia entre nós era maravilhosa.

Enquanto elas se esbofeteavam por Ino ter derrubado a última latinha de cerveja eu estava apoiada na janela esperando **a minha** estrela cadente aparecer e desejar o que desejo sempre. Logo ela apareceu e então sussurrei baixinho.

-Kami-sama, me deixei ter mais momentos leves como esse, me deixei ser completamente feliz... E então aquela noite passou tão rápido quanto a estrela cadente sumiu na imensidão do céu.


	4. Lembranças

Os meses haviam se passado e agora nos encontrávamos em pleno Fuyu(Inverno).

Nada diferente havia acontecido, minha rotina morta e em tons pastéis permanecia a mesma, na verdade só piorado, porque sempre que duvido o dobro de coisas ruins acontecem.

Eu já não tinha nem vontade de sair, tentar observar e me aproveitar das pessoas nas baladas que eu costumava ir. Minha vida se resumia á ficar em casa, me entupir de comida e assistir algo. Isso era deprimente. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, e a única coisa que me fez me lembrar do mundo do lado de fora da janela foi a televisão anunciando o nosso tão amado e comercial Natal.

As ruas haviam se tingido do mais limpo branco e as decorações chamativas e brilhantes atraindo os seus clientes.

Ventava muito, ajeitei meu cachecol na altura do nariz e segui meu caminho pelas ruas da cidade. É incrível como tudo muda, como tudo sempre está em movimento. Á tempos atrás essa cidade era bem pequena, eu nunca diria que se tornaria algo de tal tamanho.

Eu já não aguentava mais as rajadas de ventos que me atingiam e decidi entrar na primeira lojinha pra me proteger. Estava lotada, você não conseguia se mover livremente e toda aquela gente me deixava sufocada. Voltei minha atenção pra um chaveiro bem fofinho e apertei, eu adorava essas coisas, mas a minha pose de durona não podia mostrar isso. Deixei ele de lado e quando reparei na loja, ela estava lotada de casais.

 _Que caralhos eu fui fazer aqui dentro?_

Isso me deprimia mais ainda, eu tenho meu discurso feito que _''Não preciso de macho''_ mas quando vejo esses casais... Me dá tanta inveja...

As únicas relações que tive na minha vida foram uma verdadeira merda, pessoas que no fim só queriam se aproveitar de mim, e eu sempre nutri esperança de ajudar elas enquanto eu estava no fundo do poço. É, tudo começou com o meu coração e inocência roubados por um maldito cara.

Balanço a cabeça na intenção de afastar esses sentimentos e saí daquele lugar sufocante, a rua me parecia bem mais agradável agora.

Passei horas caminhando sem rumo e observando aqueles lugares e pessoas, fiquei com medo de sair e ser notada demais, mas é tanta gente que eles nem me notam e bom, fico feliz com isso, não suporto mais todos esses olhares. Estava tudo realmente lindo e apesar de eu achar o Japão medieval maravilhoso, isso aqui é lindo do mesmo modo.

Fiquei tão absorta em meus próprios pensamentos que quando reparei ao redor eu estava na minha antiga cidade! Eu andei pra cacete e nem senti! E o mais estranho, eu não sei que caminho fiz pra chegar aqui, nunca tinha feito isso! Ainda parada no meio da calçada algumas pessoas se esbarravam em mim então decidi sair do meio e foi aí que tive _ **aquela visão...**_

 _ **Por Kami, como eu pude esquecer esse lugar?**_

 **O Castelo Nagoya! - eu e o meu eu criança gritamos em nossa mente.**

 _ **Aquele era o meu lugar... era ali que eu pertencia.**_

O mesmo misto de nostalgia, tristeza e felicidade me atingiram e eu fui de encontro ao meu amado lugar. Não segurei minha vontade de observar só do lado de fora, paguei a entrada e fui literalmente correndo. A ventania parece que estava em todo o Japão, porque até ali ela estava presente, e aliás mais forte. O frio também era mais intenso e tenho certeza que já estou toda vermelha por conta do mesmo. Em meses eu realmente me sentia _feliz e completa,_ eu já mencionei várias vezes mas não me canso de falar: Esse lugar é maravilhoso, a sensação que ele me dá de esperança de vida é... _inexplicável._.. Em um momento de descuido o meu cachecol se foi junto de mais uma rajada de vento, voltei meu olhar pra cima e foi quando eu o vi

-Moça, o seu cach... - Naquele momento minhas marcas queimaram. Mas de uma forma totalmente diferente de antes. Não era algo que ardia, mas era completamente intensa. Aquele par de olhos negros e definidos foram a causa disso. Seu pescoço estava exposto e nele pude enxergar uma marca igual a minha e ela mudava de cor da mesma forma. Eu estava tremendo, me deu tontura e então...

-Sasuke! É você?

 _ **Agora tudo faz sentido...**_

 **Nagoya, Província de Aichi**

 **Japão, 31 de março de 1843**

 _ **Clã Owari dos Tokugawa.**_

 _"As flores Sakura estavam desabrochando por toda Aichi e embelezando mais ainda as ruas que estavam mortas, dando cor e paz depois de tempos difíceis de lutas e perdas. Não era diferente no castelo Nagoya. Lá as flores se concentravam em maior quantidade e uma em especial não estava desabrochando, estava_ _ **nascendo...**_

 _Dentro de um dos quartos do imenso castelo se encontrava Mebuki Haruno Owari, herdou o sobrenome Owari de seu marido Kizashi que também estava no local. Aquele era um momento especial para todo o clã. O seu senhor e senhora seriam pais, seu herdeiro iria nascer e então guiar o clã durante anos, a expectativa para saber o sexo era imensa e o desejo que fosse homem era claro. Depois de muita luta de Mebuki e apoio de Kizashi o som tão aguardado foi ouvido._

 _Um choro..._ _ **feminino.**_

 _O descontentamento da parte da maioria dos homens era visível, para eles o herdeiro deveria ser homem, assim como foram em todas as gerações do clã. O pai, também não havia ficado agradado, porém se concentrava em apoiar a esposa e ignorar qualquer outra coisa._

 _-Querido... é uma menina... - falou com dificuldade a mãe, com um leve sorriso no rosto._

 _-Sim, estou feliz! - mentiu ele - Você está bem?_

 _-Eu amo vocês... - essa foi a última palavra da mulher. Mebuki sempre teve saúde frágil e após saber que estava grávida houve uma grande preocupação da parte de todos se ela aguentaria tal coisa, mas sempre esteve destemida em todo esse tempo de gravidez e feliz, muito feliz. A criança logo foi esquecida e o foco caiu sobre Mebuki. Todos estavam desolados e sem saber como agir. Só o tempo ajudaria eles á se reerguerem..._

 _Os anos se passavam, porém Kizashi só piorava em sua depressão. Viver sem sua esposa estava o matando e sua capacidade como líder estava péssima. Se fosse em qualquer outro clã ele já teria sido substítuído porém os Owari eram realmente unidos e sentiam a dor de seu líder._

 _Enquanto Kizashi permanecia num estado deplorável, sua pequena filha Sakura que teve esse nome por sua mãe saber que a época em que a menina iria nascer era a mesma das Sakuras, crescia nas sombras do castelo. Os Owari tinham um certo tipo de richa com a garota, por ser do sexo feminino e por ser ''responsável pela morte de Mebuki". É claro que isso não era verdade, mas eles permaneciam agarrados á esse tipo de pensamento. Ainda assim, algumas pessoas tratavam a garotinha normalmente. Mas o que mais lhe doía era ser ignorada pelo pai, mas foi algo que ela aprendeu a lidar. Sua vida era treinar com sua katana escondida em seu quarto, desde pequena teve vontade de se defender e poder revidar caso fosse preciso. Aquele treino para o clã era inadimissível para uma garota! Elas deveriam estar arrumando seus kimonos e cabelos, mas por Sakura não ser notada naturalmente ela se aproveitou de tal situação. Então cresceu treinando, escondida, sem contato com nenhuma criança..._

 **Edo, capital dos Tokugawas**

 **Japão, 23 de julho de 1841.**

 _" Sasuke Uchiha_ _ **Tokugawa**_ _, esse era o nome pesado e forte que o mais novo herdeiro de todo o Xogunato ganhou. Sasuke nasceu na hierarquia principal, e só estava abaixo de seu pai Fugaku. E como o Natsu(Verão) seu nascimento foi recebido calorosamente por todos os Tokugawas. O pai exalava orgulho pelo filho homem, e a mãe Mikoto estava completamente derretida e feliz com seu primeiro filho. Festas banhadas a sake foram realizadas em todos os clãs espalhados pelo Japão. O novo líder havia nascido! Mas essa foi a primeira e última festa. A família de Sasuke era completamente severa e disciplinada, todos os seus atos infantis foram cortados e o garoto virou praticamente um robô, seguindo as ordens de seu superior. Ele comparecia em diversos eventos junto de seu pai, e ali era o seu único contato com pessoas diferentes. A aparência do garoto não negava sua origem, desde criança com traços rígidos e definidos no rosto, mas seu coração era extremamente doce, porém teria que guardar isso para sempre._

 _Certo dia, houve uma rebelião enquanto estava na cidade com seu pai. De certo, um samurai fez o trabalho sujo e eliminou todos que estavam em seu caminho. Sasuke ficou fascinado com aquilo, era estritamente errado ele seguir tal carreira, ele tinha nascido para governar. Mas seu sangue fervia por ação, e era por isso que ele iria lutar!"_

 **Edo, Festival Tanabata Matsuri.**

 **Japão, 15 de julho de 1859.**

 _"E então o grande festival que reunia todos os Tokugawas uma vez por ano havia chegado! Todos os clãs menores se dirigiam para a capital Edo para o encontro e reafirmação de paz e cooperação. A cidade toda cheirava a comida e incenso. As árvores de bambu se inclinavam para o chão de tão pesadas, estavam carregadas de tanzakus e esperança das pessoas!_

 _Na casa da hierarquia principal estavam os representantes de cada clã junto de seus herdeiros se os tivessem. Depois de toda a formalidade de cumprimentos e tratados, a festa foi iniciada! Apresentações de taiko e danças foram o carro principal. A maioria das pessoas que se apresentavam eram filhos dos representantes que queriam dar orgulho ao seu clã e ser notado pelos temerosos Tokugawas. Os Owari contavam com sua graciosa Sakura e sua dança para agradar a todos e conseguir um bom marido para liderar o clã, logo seria sua vez de brilhar. Seria difícil conseguir qualquer reação dos anfitriões pela sua rígida postura já conhecida. Todos pareciam iguais para eles, mas ainda assim mantinham a postura._

 _Sakura se sentia extremamente mal por estar ali, naquele kimono sendo mostrada no festival como um produto que precisa ser adquirido. Ela nem pensava num futuro de 5 anos, imagine uma vida toda com um homem que ela nem havia escolhido. Seu anseio era apenas por lutar na linha de frente e derrotar todo e qualquer inimigo. Mas aquilo lhe era impossível._

 _-Sakura, agora é a sua hora, não me decepcione – Seu pai lhe chamou de canto e então saiu de seu campo de vista._

 _Claro, ela não iria decepcioná-lo._

 _Era a sua vez de pisar no palco. Sua vez de mostrar a farça._

 _O leve tambor do taiko havia começado enquanto Sakura subia no ''palco''. Seu kimono dourado e bem acinturado escorria pelo chão, todos os movimentos eram planejados. Um incenso de rosa foi acendido na intenção de chamar mais a atenção dos possíveis pretendentes. Assim que ela chegou no meio do local, se posicionou e as flautas doces foram surgindo timidamente. Os movimentos doces e delicados foram iniciados, prendendo a atenção de todos que estavam ali presentes. Os cabelos róseos dançavam lindamente em volta de seu corpo lhe dando uma impressão ainda mais celestial. A visão era belíssima, era como se uma deusa tivesse descido dos céus. Seus olhos esmeraldinos atraia todos os olhares e os prendia somente ali. E então, ela parou. A apresentação havia acabado e todos aplaudiram até os próprios Tokugawas e um em específico ficou fascinado._

 _Foi quando o tambor do taiko começou a ter suas vibrantes batidas e o silêncio reinou. Em um movimento rápido Sakura tirou sua katana preferida da manga do kimono e a sacou. Agora os movimentos eram feitos juntamente com a arma e ao ritmo dos tambores e flautas numa dança insana. A arma passava por vários lugares críticos de seu corpo e ainda assim nada lhe acontecia, ela realmente dominava aquilo. Em um último pulo sua apresentação realmente terminou. Todos ficaram assustados, suas feições mudaram totalmente e a reprovação de seu clã era paupável. Exceto uma pessoa._

 _Um Tokugawa._

 _Ele havia_ _ **amado**_ _aquilo._

 _Foi o único a levantar a aplaudir. Seus olhos brilhavam._

 _Sakura assustada olhou para o tal homem que lhe aplaudia, o único. Um frio na barriga te apunhalou quando encontrou o admirador. Era uma sensação devastadora, nunca sentida antes. Ela não esperava ter uma reação dessa. Corou violentamente e saiu do palco._

 _O pai do admirador, Fugaku, o repreendeu apenas com um olhar de :"'Mais tarde resolvemos isso"._

 _Sasuke, estava pouco ligando para isso. O que tinha acontecido no palco foi_ _ **incrível,**_ _ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher ousada daquele modo e aquilo o agradou mais do que deveria... Queria correr atrás dela, porém se o fizesse seu pai iria explodir e isso seria péssimo para o festival._

 _Ele passou o restante das horas até o final do festival ansioso, louco para conversar com a garota que não saía de seu pensamento. Queria saber como ela aprendeu a manejar a katana daquele jeito!_

 _Houve um momento em que ele viu que poderia fugir por alguns seguns e então o fez! O seu kimono complicava as coisas mas ainda assim corria rapidamente por entre as pessoas. Achar a garota seria fácil, foi a primeira em sua vida de cabelos rosas. Depois de muita procura ele a avistou amarrando um tanzaku num bambu._

 _-Aquilo foi incrível! - já chegou dizendo e assustando a garota que deu um pulo._

 _-Ah...aquilo... foi uma afronta, como você pode gostar? - respondeu ela com os olhos que antes pareciam tão destemidos focados em seu tanzaku, ela estava envergonhada..._

 _-Exatamente por isso! Eu nunca vi uma mulher com tal coragem. E o seu manejo com katana é incrível, eu duvidaria que conseguiria fazer o mesmo – respondia ele muito entusiasmado e largando a pose de Tokugawa._

 _-Eu só, treino desde criança... É a minha paixão! - disse ela com um sorriso que logo se desfez – Mas, espera, você não é filho do Tokugawa Fugaku?_

 _-Sim, sou – a face dela empalideceu – Mas fique tranquila, não sou como eles, não vou mandar de capturar nem nada. Eu sou outra pessoa que vai contra esses padrões. - vendo que ela se acalmava decidiu continuar- Meu sonho é ser samurai. - olhou para os céus e viu as estrelas presentes – Mas você deve saber como funcionam as coisas._

 _-Sim, eu sofro com isso a minha vida toda. Também quero ser samurai. Por isso estou pedindo nesse tanzaku...- Respondeu ela terminando de amarrar ele na árvore._

 _-Acho que vou fazer também! - ele pegou um tanzaku com a garota e escreveu o seu desejo. Amarrou ao lado do dela. Trocaram um breve olhar cheio de sentimentos não descobertos então ele se pronuncionou._

 _-Eu tenho que voltar... Mas quero dizer duas coisas. Peço que queime o meu tanzaku junto ao seu pois não vou conseguir voltar aqui depois e... Vamos nos ver novamente, isso não acaba aqui! -Disse ele meio envergonhado e virou as costas._

 _-C-Certo! - disse ela enquanto ele se afastava._

 _Ao final do festival todos os tanzakus seriam queimados para que seus pedidos fossem levados para os deuses realizarem._

 _Queimou seu tanzaku que estava entrelaçado com o de Sasuke, e assim como os tanzaku, seus destinos foram ligados ali._ _ **Por muito tempo...**_


End file.
